disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kion/Relationships
The relationships of Kion from The Lion Guard. Family Simba Simba and Kion have a fairly close and affectionate relationship. Initially, Simba was against informing his son about his destiny, however he agreed after Nala and Rafiki explained the importance of Kion's abilities. When Simba heard of Kion's choices for members of the Guard, he incorrectly assumed that Kion wasn't taking his responsibilities seriously. His opinion changed after Kion and his friends rescued Kiara from a stampede set by Janja. He often gives Kion advice and comfort whenever he needs it. Simba also helped Kion defeat Reirei in The Kupatana Celebration. Nala Kion and Nala have a loving and affectionate mother-son relationship. He cares about her safety and despairs whenever she is injured, as seen in "Never Roar Again". Unlike Simba, Nala accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan. She often gives Kion the maternal advice and support he needs. Kiara Although they are brother and sister, and they do love each other, Kion does not always get along with his older sister Kiara, due to the latter's arrogant and immature traits, as well as the fact that she does not always take her duties as the Princess and future Queen of the Pride Lands very seriously. Unlike Scar had for Mufassa, Kion apparently has no jealousy against Kiara for being the heir to the throne, actually once stating that while Kiara would be queen when they were older, he'' ''would be happy. This indicates Kion was glad his future wasn't decided for him. Mufasa Due to his death before Kion was born, Kion never physically interacted with his paternal grandfather. However, Simba apparently told him about Mufasa's legacy, as Kion automatically recognized and correctly identified Mufasa's spirit. Kion holds an intense amount of respect and presumably love for his grandfather. When Kion doubted his position as the new leader of the Lion Guard, Mufasa comforted him and gave him the support he needed. Throughout the series, Mufasa continues to guide Kion and show him the correct path. He understands that Scar didn't have Kion's genuine ability to love and care for others and gently reminded Kion of this fact. Scar Due to his death before Kion was born, Kion never physically interacted with his paternal great-uncle. However, Simba apparently told him about Scar, as Kion holds his great-uncle in low esteem. In fact, Kion's worst fear is that he'd end up being like Scar. Friends and Allies Bunga Before Kion discovered his destiny as the Leader of the Lion Guard, he and Bunga would play together at Pride Rock, or throughout the Pride Lands. One day, while playing Baobab Ball, Kion and Bunga unintentionally disrupted Kion's older sister's lesson with their father, Simba. At Simba's suggestion, Bunga leads Kion into the heart of the savannah. After Bunga becomes captured by Cheezi and Chungu, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to protect his best friend. Later, the duo returns to Pride Rock, to find Kion's parents and Rafiki waiting for him. After Simba explains the history of the Guard, Kion and Bunga head into the Pride Lands to assemble Kion's team. After Bunga's subtle attempts at convincing him, Kion agrees to assign Bunga a position on that Guard as te bravest member, Kion and Bunga then meet up with Fuli, Ono, and Beshte, Kion explains the situation and at Bunga's insistence agrees to do a demonstration of the Roar. The attempt fails and Simba approaches to scold his son. Later, Bunga rushes to inform Kion of a stampede set by Janja, and Kion rushes to the scene. Together, Kion and his friends come up with a plan to rescue Kion's older sister and defeat Janja, their plan is successful, and Simba accepts Kion's decision. In The Lion Guard, Bunga assists Kion in preserving the Circle of Life, and protecting the Pridelands. Fuli After Kion becomes the Leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints Fuli to thr Guard as the fastest member. Initially, Fuli is distrustful of Kion's team, and laments on the importance of lions in the Pride Lands. Later, Kion and Fuli watch as Janja invades the Pridelands, and Kion formulates a plan to defeat Janja's Clan. He gifts Fuli with the Mark of the Guard, and the two exchange a fond glance, before rushing into action. Beshte When Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints his friend, Beshte a position as the strongest member. Kion apparently understands Beshte's personality and traits better then their friends do, as he understood that Beshte wouldn't make things up, and defended him when Ono and Bunga criticized him. Ono When Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints his friend, Ono a position as the keenest of sight member. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa are good friends of Kion. It appears that Kion gets on well with Timon and Pumbaa as they cared for his father when he was a cub and that they are the adoptive uncles of his best friend Bunga. Jasiri At first, Kion distrusted Jasiri because she was a hyena, believing that all hyenas were evil. However they eventually warmed up to each other with Kion learning that not all hyenas are bad. When Jasiri was threatened by Janja and his clan, Kion returned to save his new friend, before parting on good terms from her. Pua Like his family, Kion holds Pua in high esteem for his wise leadership. Kovu Acquaintances Tiifu Tiifu, like Kion is a member of the Pridelanders and is best friends with his sister Kiara. The two clashed in "Can't Wait to be Queen" when Tiifu, along with Zuri, served as an adviser to Kiara during her temporary queenship and made a snide remark at Kion because he wasn't as quick thinking as Kiara and she immaturely relished in her "power" as an advisor. Later, Kion was disgusted with Tiifu and Zuri when they allowed Kiara to meet with Janja alone as they believed she would be okay on her own. However in "Fuli's New Family", Kion is seen smiling at Tiifu as she practices hunting, perhaps hinting that Kion and Tiifu made up with each other after he and Kiara returned to Pride Rock. Zuri Zuri is another member of the Pridelanders and like Tiifu, is a friend of Kiara's. In "Can't Wait to Be Queen", Zuri served as an "advisor" to Kiara and laughed when Tiifu made a snide remark at Kion for not being as quick thinking as Kiara. Later Kion was disgusted when Zuri and Tiifu allowed Kiara to go and meet Janja alone and berates them for this. However, Zuri (out of arrogance) doesn't care what Kion said as he's not the Queen. In the comic "The Day of the Crocodiles", if the reader chooses Fuli's idea, Kion would save Zuri from Makuu and his float. Afterwards, Zuri nuzzles a uncomfortable Kion, saying that she thinks he will grow into a big, strong and brave lion someday, perhaps hinting that she has developed feelings for him. Enemies Janja Ever since they first met, Kion and the Lion Guard have faced and defeated Janja and his clan members as they have no respect for the Circle of Life and keep trying to hunt the animals that live in the Pride Lands. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi and Chungu join their leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, but are always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. Makuu After defeating Pua to become leader of the crocodiles, Makuu began to disrupt the Circle of Life by taking his float into Big Springs, chasing the hippos away and eating the fish there. He rejected Kion's request to leave Big Springs and tried to get him to fight, but to no avail. Eventually, Kion returned and this time, used the Roar of the Elders to make Makuu and his float leave Big Springs. Sometime later, Makuu heard that Kion had stopped using the Roar, after using it in anger to save Nala from Janja's Clan. Makuu decided to take advantage of this and led a hostile takeover of the Flood Plains. When Kion arrived to confront Makuu, his float took Nala hostage in an attempt to stop Kion using the Roar on them. However, with some encouragement from Nala, Kion was able to use the Roar to blast Makuu and his float away without harming his mother. Reirei Reirei, her mate Goigoi and their sons tricked Kion and the Lion Guard into thinking they were nice and convinced them to let them stay in the Pride Lands for Kupatana, to which Kion reluctantly agreed. However after Reirei and her family attacked the other animals during Kupatana, Kion saw through her trickery and demanded that she and her family return to the Outlands. But Reirei tried to get Kion to give her and her family another chance, but fled when Kion's father Simba roared at the jackals. Zira Kion first meets Zira after learning from Jasiri that the Outsiders were not sharing the waterhole with Jasiri's clan. After learning that Kion possessed the Roar of the Elders (like Scar once did), Zira tried to get Kion to side with the Outsiders; if he didn't, he would never leave the Outlands alive. She also told him that Scar lost his Roar because he used it on his fellow lions, making Kion reluctant to use it on the Outsiders, when they surrounded him. After learning that Zira was mistaken about the Roar and that Scar had actually lost his Roar because he used it for evil, Kion declared that Zira was not welcome in the Pride Lands or Outlands and used the Roar to blast the Outsiders to a different part of the Outlands. Category:Disney Relationships